Preparing a door for hanging in a doorframe requires that a person have access to both sides of the door as well as each edge of the door. One way to accomplish this is to lay the door flat on the ground while preparing one side, then flipping it over to prepare the other side. While this may work for some of the preparation work, such as sanding, mounting doorknobs, locks, and hinges, painting cannot be performed at the same time in such a way. One would have to wait for the paint to dry on the one side before flipping the door over and painting the other side. To this end, various products have entered the market to provide a means for supporting an object to be painted and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,686 discloses a support housing includes a plurality of radially projecting arm members mounted to the support housing, with the arm members formed of a first and second arm each slidable relative to one another, with each arm including an orthogonally and upwardly oriented projection. A modification of the invention includes projections formed with a polymeric spring-biased tip to resiliently support a workpiece minimizing marring of the workpiece during a drying procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,063 is directed to a drying board which supports a freshly coated article during drying and includes a plurality of rigid projections extending upward from a rigid support structure. Each projection has base connected to the support structure and terminates in an upper end. The projection upper ends define a support plane for supporting a freshly coated article during drying. The projections are spaced apart to allow air flow to the supported side of the coated article. In an exemplary embodiment, the projections are randomly positioned such as not to present a pattern on the object and yet to provide a substantially uniform support area for said support plane. The projections are asymmetrically positioned relative to the perimeter of the support structure such that one drying board may be inverted and stacked upon another such that their perimeters are congruent and such that the projections do not interfere with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,213 discloses a work support including a frame and a header coupled to the frame and moveable between a first position and a second position. The header includes a first work surface deployed when the header is in a first position and a second work surface deployed when the header is in a second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,701 is directed to a painting stand for vehicle parts includes a base frame supported by a plurality of casters together with a vertically supported post. A post extension is telescopically supported within the vertical post and is adjustable in its elevation. The upper end of the post extension is coupled to a pivotal support which in turn supports an arm and an elongated handle. The arm is joined to a pair of spaced apart generally parallel cross members. A pair of angularly disposed wings having curved lower ends are joined to the cross members and support respective elongated attachment bars extending between the curved lower ends and the uppermost cross member. Each attachment bar defines a plurality of apertures which facilitate securing various automotive or other vehicle body parts and components to the support rack formed by the cross members and angled wings.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,128 discloses a painting stand for vehicle parts includes a base frame supported by a plurality of casters together with a vertically supported post. A post extension is telescopically supported within the vertical post and is adjustable in its elevation. The upper end of the post extension is coupled to a pivotal support which in turn supports an arm and an elongated handle. The arm is joined to a pair of spaced apart generally parallel cross members. A pair of angularly disposed wings having curved lower ends are joined to the cross members and support respective elongated attachment bars extending between the curved lower ends and the uppermost cross member. Each attachment bar defines a plurality of apertures which facilitate securing various automotive or other vehicle body parts and components to the support rack formed by the cross members and angled wings.
There is a need, however, for a work stand that will allow a person to place a household door on a stand to quickly and completely prepare it for hanging, and will allow all work done to the door to be done at relatively the same time.